Rumbelle: Chipped Hearts
by ingabell
Summary: What could happen one rainy evening at Rumpels mansion... or in Storybrooke...
1. Chapter 1

**Rumbelle – Fanfick**

The door falls into the lock. Belle looks up to face Rumpelstiltskin, who just entered. She smiles and turns again to the fire she is tending in the big old kitchen stove.

_Ah! Here you are! I have a question for you! _

_Yes?_

_Just leave that and come here! _

Belle gets up, smooths her skirts and brushes her hands nervously at her apron, trying to get rid of the coom. Her eyes plunge into Rumpels enormous pupils. He seems nervous too, for he is blinking a lot.

_I… I have to confess that I feel attracted to you. I mean sexually. And I wanted to ask you whether it would bother you to engage in intercourse with me. _

He couldn't face her while saying that, but now his gaze has captured hers again, trying to detect her feelings. But nothing. Just a blank stare.

_In blunter words: I want to have sex with you, but I wouldn't force you. If it's a no, that's fine. I won't be angry or treat you anyhow different. We'll just forget what I've just said._

Still no response of any kind.

_Allright, dearie. Let's forget about it._

Rumpel turns and is about to leave, when Belle brings herself to open her mouth.

_Stop!_

Rumpel faces her again, his eyes betray that he's afraid she's going to be mad at him, but still he can't do otherwise than watch her.

_You say you're attracted to me._

_Yes._

_When?_

_Eeeeh… well about nearly all the time._

_I've not realized._

_Well… I'm good at hiding things._

They both chuckle.

_You see, the thing is... It is weird._

_I know._

_No, you don't. I mean, it's weird, I cannot explain it, but I'm also attracted to you... I tried to understand it… Maybe it's because you're the only man around._

Rumpel grins.

_That's a raaaaather loose interpretation of the term *man* I would think. _

Belle rolls her eyes, pouting.

_But maybe it's because I'm powerful and veeeery wealthy._

He sees a glim of anger in her eyes and hastily adds:

_Just a quip._

He reaches out to her and folds his arms around her. They kiss. He slowly opens the ribbons of her apron, gently pulls it around her neck and tosses it to the floor. Then he proceeds to the lacing of her dress and after checking her gaze, he slowly lowers the dress. Belle stands before him in her undergarments, a thin white silken chemise. Rumpel strokes gently her cheek, follows her neckline and traces an invisible trail to Belles breasts.

[…]

After reaching the climax Rumpel buries his face in her breasts. Then he props himself on one elbow and strokes her reddened cheeks, her wonderful hair, pushing away a rebel strand out of her beautiful face, glowing with warmth. She looks at him with wide eyes full of surprise and wonder. Seeing his searching gaze she smiles at him reassuringly. He gives her a quick little kiss on the corner of her still smiling lips.

_I think a nice warm bath will do you good. And then stay the rest of the day in your bed and read those books you have on your bedside locker. I'll get you a nice cup of tea, what do you say?_

_Sounds nice…_

And with one click snap Rumpel pulls away and a big bathtub stands in the room fuming with hot water and dispersing gentle rose perfumes, along with an armchair on which a very comfortably looking bath robe is draped, fur slippers standing beside.

_I'll leave you to it, then._

Smiling and blowing her a kiss Rumpel quickly leaves the room.

While Belle is enjoying her bath, suddenly appears a tablet out of nowhere, with the promised cup of tea and some scones and chocolates. Belle smiles.

Later she goes to find Rumpel, who pensively sits at his spinning wheel, spinning gold, but far slower than usual.

_You know, it wasn't necessary to send me the tea per magic._

_Well, you know, I thought, you would like a little privacy…_

_I appreciate the feeling… but it's not necessary… In fact, I wanted to ask you something._

Anxious Rumpel rises and comes on arms lengths to her.

_What is it?_

_Can I sleep in your bed tonight?_

_What for?_

_Well, obviously just cuddling, since you said I should rest._

Rumpel smiles.

_Just cuddling, ey?_

His smile transforms into a grin. He playfully grabs her hair with one hand and cups her chin with the other, to lift her gaze up, straight into his.

_You know, that *that* is an absolute torture for *any* man?_

Now Belle grins too.

_I didn't realize… but I suppose you deserve a little random punishment?_

_Absolutely! Punish me as long as we both shall live!_

Belle gently kisses him.

_We'll see about that!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Whale tries to make a pass on Belle. Shortly afterwards he is confronted by Mr. Gold. Naturally at night in a dark ally, lightened spookily by an old street lantern…

Mr. Gold steps in the doctor's way and smiles at him politely.

_You will kindly do me a favour and stay away from *her*._

Dr. Whale looks up angrily.

_I don't see, how that would be any of your business._

_Well you see, I have a certain interest and wouldn't allow the young lady being hurt by someone like *you*. You see, I know who you *really* are and I don't want that for her._

_And you're imagining you're the better man?_

Gold pauses, smiles, revealing his teeth, the smile disappears while he speaks, his look turns stern.

_Not at all, but that's exactly why I know what I'm talking of… and surely I need not remind you, that I have more than enough leverage to make my suggestion very alluring to you?_

Whale swallows slowly and nods.

_I thought so._

Mr. Gold smiles again, turns around and walks away under the pale light. His walking stick throws long shadows…

Some days later…

Belle goes on a speed date – that was Rubey's idea. But Belle isn't happy there and runs out halfway through. She is sitting on a bench, sobbing, when Mr. Gold shows up. He silently comes near her, draws a handkerchief and gently wipes away the tears.

She stares at him.

_You? Are here? ...Why?_

_Let's say, I was curious, who the lucky winner might be…_

_Lucky winner?_

_Well, the guy who would be so lucky as to get your attention._

_So you're spying on me... Did you plan to scare him off?_

_Not necessarily… only if I'd judged him not good enough._

She smiles.

_And would anybody ever be good enough?_

He smirks.

_Probably not._

_So, you admit you spy on me._

_Let's rather call it "looking out for you" – though I swear I did not plan ruining your love-life. Though it seems, there is no need for it… Was it really so bad? I mean, why were you crying just now?_

_I realized something._

_And that would be…?_

_There's no point in dating *anyone* in Storybrooke. Everyone is in his own net of relationships. Everyone is stuck with somebody else._

_So, you only have to wait until the new curse is broken. Then you can get out of here and have the whole of the United States to pick from. And if that is not enough, you can cross the sea, you know!_

She smiles.

_Yeah, I would like that. I am curious what France is like today… But you know there is another thing I've realized. As long as the curse lasts, there is only one man for me. You._

He gently strokes her cheek.

_I don't know whether I should feel flattered. But I just told you, when the curse is broken, there will be plenty of opportunities. Be a little patient. The curse *will* be broken._

_I thought you cared for me._

He lets out an exasperated sigh.

_You know extremely well, I do._

_So why are you so obsessed with handing me over to the next stranger who crosses my path?_

_Well I was making sure, that *this stranger* would be good for you._

_I don't want anybody else. I want you._

_You're saying that now, that your choice is very limited. In fact, non-existent._

_But what about fate? Doesn't that mean anything? Doesn't our past mean anything?_

_I told you before. I'm not good for you. And I have my limits of bearing temptation!_ [while saying that he's grown rather angry, but he takes in a deep breath and continues more calmly] _This conversation is over. Go home. Stay safe._

He smiles, gently brushes her cheek one last time and draws away, disappearing in the night…

Since Belle has last seen Gold, about a month has passed. She is settling slowly in, getting the library working, learning how to cook with modern kitchen gadgets, attempting to use computers (there she still fails miserably, though several people, including Emma and David tried to help her), etc.

Belle has just bought about what she needs for the next week at the general store when Gold appears. He greets her politely and swiftly takes her bags off her hands… he's so quick, she hasn't even the time to decide whether to protest or not… They are walking side-by-side to the library, chatting, exchanging civilities… When they reach the door to the library, Belles asks Gold if he wants to come up for a cup of coffee…

Gold's eyes narrow sceptically.

_You know what it means, when a woman asks a man "up for a cup of coffee", don't you?_

Belle smiles.

_Well yes, Rubey filled me in. You're so protective, but you know, I'm not *that* innocent._

_Being locked up in a cell with practically no contact to the rest of the world… you must be positively shrewd and know *exactly* what's going on in this world._

She flinches and looks hurt.

_I know I'm not being nice. I'm as you said protective, please give me some credit for that! … I tell you what, we'll have this cup of whatever, I don't care whether its coffee or tea or the sourest of lemon juices, down here, in the library._

Belle looks at him doubtfully. As if she suspected him of running off whilst she was fetching the drinks…

_Off you go! Fetch us whatever you like and we'll have a nice cosy chat._

He smiles reassuringly. She smiles too and goes up.

While she is away he takes a good look around and discovers Belles alternations in the library. She comes back, a tablet with two fuming cups of teas at hands. She places the tablet at a small table. The two of them are draw a chair. Gold is studying the design of the cups. They seem to be a more modern version of his chipped-cup-service.

_They sure look familiar… Where did you get them?_

Belle smiles.

_Well, at IKEA, since I can't afford Royal Albert Val D'or dishes… I added the design myself with a… _[she searches for the word]_ permanent marker. _

_You got it quite right… You were pretty busy! ... I had a chance to take a good look around the place and it's really impressive! You've done quite some work here! _

_Yes, thank you._

Belle smiles.

_There is still the computer stuff to be done. I absolutely don't understand those things… _

Gold chuckles.

_I tell you something. I never touched one of them. And I'm proud of it!_

_So it *is* possible. Because everybody seems to think one can't live without them. I'm relived!_

She smiles at Gold. Then she lets her gaze wander around, finally fixing a very colourful part of the library – there are plenty of cushions lying around, the wall is painted with what seems to be a dark forest…

_My favourite spot is the children's corner, though that's pretty obvious, isn't it?_

Gold looks intensely at her.

_You like children, do you? …And you want some of your own one day?_

Belle averts her gaze. She fidgets with her cup and chuckles nervously.

_Yes. I want children. But I just came out of a cell and I'm only at the beginning of understanding this life. Beginning to be able to take care of myself. Taking care for someone else isn't on my agenda right now…_

_I could help you. I mean, I'm not *Mr. Gold* for nothing, you know. I would happily give you whatever you need. You know I wouldn't want anything in return… Never from you!_

Belle smiles sweetly at him.

_Thank you! I know I can count on you. But I think I should see this as a challenge and manage on my own!_


End file.
